


A Little Bit Longer

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BAMF Q, Cold, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, I mean really fucking cold, Knife Wounds, M/M, Protectiveness, Violence, stabbings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One reason why Q should never go anywhere where there could possibly be snow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Yup...had to do it. I did some research on hypothermia so I hope it is semi accurate.

A Little Bit Longer

 

Q answered his phone when it rang. “Hello?”

“ _Get out of bed and out of your room, they’re sending people after you_.”

“What?”

“ _Our cover’s been blown. Get your arse out of there, meet me at the south slope_.” The line went dead and Q looked out the window at the blizzard.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Q hissed, getting out of bed and grabbing a knife and a gun. The door slammed open and a man barreled inside, knocking Q to the ground and the gun out of his hand. The man drew a long knife and sliced a deep wound in the side of Q’s leg. Q grunted and kicked the man off of him, rolling on top of him and slicing his throat open in one smooth, precise movement before he stood up. He heard footsteps and cursed before slipping on boots and a heavy-duty winter coat, jumping out of the window.

Five minutes was how long it took to find James, who had left a convenient trail of dead bodies behind him. Very easy to follow. “Q, come on.” James called, grabbing Q’s wrist and dragging him down the mountainside, into the trees away from the sounds of angry men taking up arms. “You’re going to freeze to death out here wearing that.”

“I was a bit busy to get dressed.” Q snapped back.

“I’m serious, it’s almost night and there’s a blizzard, you won’t make it.”

 _Says the man in a damn snowmobiling suit._ Q thought bitterly. “No shit, Sherlock. Better to die out here in the cold then alone and beaten to death in there. I’m good, but I’m not fifty-enemy good.” James noticed it then, the blood beginning to freeze on Q’s hand.

“You’re hurt.”

“Yes, but that blood’s not mine.” Q nodded down to his leg. “That, unfortunately, is.”

“Where did this come from?” James asked, trying to wipe off Q’s hand so the blood wouldn’t freeze to him.

“I slit my attacker’s throat.”

“What?” James asked, dumbfounded.

“Fuck you, James. I can defend myself. The last person who doubted me is dead. I had to run though, I was going to be outnumbered and that would only mean torture until death, I didn’t want that.”

“I would have gone back to get you.”

“No, you wouldn’t have. You would finish the mission and I don't blame you. I probably would have died by the time extraction could get to me.”

“You’re still going to die if you freeze to death.” James snapped.

“Again, better out here than in there.” Q said, before he looked back, seeing the trail of blood he was leaving behind in the snow. “They’ll be able to follow that until nightfall, which is soon, but—”

“I’ve got it.” James interrupted, already knowing the plan. They’d worked together long enough to be able to anticipate what the other was thinking, even if Q was typically just a voice in his ear. James sat Q down against a tree and moved the damp fabric that was beginning to freeze away from the wound in Q’s leg. “You need stitches. Sorry, but this isn’t going to feel or look great.” James commented, pulling his gloves off and handing them to Q. “Put them on, you need them more than I do.” He said before handing Q his hat as well. He fished into his pocket for a small case Q had given him several missions ago, slipping thread and a hook shaped needle.

“But, James—”

“You need to keep your head warm, put them on, now.” James ordered, threading the needle quickly. “Pull up your hood as well, keep yourself out of the wind as much as possible.” James said, seeing the way Q’s hands were already shaking slightly, the tips of his fingers turning scary colors. “Now stay still.” James stated before he quickly began to stitch the wound closed.

“That’s a twist in the tale. Usually I’m stitching you up.”

“You’re stitches are neater.”

“I have nimbler hands. At least you can do stitches, that’s all I care about at the moment.” Q stated.

“Does it hurt?” James asked worriedly, knowing he was rushing through it and likely causing pain.

“Not in the slightest.” Q replied honestly.

“Good.” James nodded, not sure if it was any good at all before he tied off the end and slipped the needle away again.

“You were supposed to turn that in. You told me you lost it.” Q frowned at him.

“I keep some of the things that might come in handy.” James stated, lifting Q’s leg up onto his shoulder as he took off his scarf.

“Bastard.” Q sighed as James wrapped his scarf around the wound. “You realize I get in trouble for—oh fuck me!” Q shouted when James tied the scarf around his leg, cinching it tightly around the wounded flesh. _That_ hurt.

“Maybe later, Q.” James winked.

“You are a rotten bastard and you know it.”

“That’s why I’m your favorite.” James smiled, helping Q stand. “Can you run like that?”

“Yes, but you still aren’t my favorite.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night…or maybe keeps you up.” James flirted before they both continued through the snow. Q was glad his hood was up, James would never see him blush.

“I called for extraction on the way down here. With this storm I’m expecting it will be five hours or so before they can get up here.”

“You don’t have five hours in those clothes. How long do you think you can last?”

“As long as it takes.” Q shrugged. “We have a head start and our tracks will be covered soon enough. In about an hour, after it is dark, we can stop without fear of getting caught as long as we don’t head in a straight line.”

“You don’t have an hour.”

“Well aware of that. Thanks again, Sherlock.”

“Thirty minutes and we’re stopping. As soon as it is dark we’re done.”

“That’s illogical.”

“Well ‘illogical’ is going to save your life.” James snapped.

The world was dark grey, so full of snow that if James hadn’t been holding Q’s arm Q wouldn’t have been able to see him. Q couldn’t feel James’ hand anymore. His arms were crumpled over his chest, small and useless, no feeling left in either of them. His whole body was shaking and his legs ached with every step. The bloody scarf on his leg had frozen wherever moisture had touched it. James glanced back at Q and frowned.

“Just a little further, I’ll get you warm again.” James said, a slight tremor to his voice as he shook lightly with the cold.

“C-c-can’t-t st-tart a f-f-ire, B-ond.” Q would have sounded sarcastic if it weren’t for the fact that his words were barely getting out. “T-t-to win-n-dy.”

“I know, Q. Trust me… It’ll be alright.” James said, before he smiled in triumph over what he’d nearly stumbled over. A recently fallen tree. “Here we are, sit right here, I’ll get you warm, alright?” James asked, sitting Q down on the tree.

“K-kay.” Q said, his whole body trembling, his lips blue. James began to quickly pack snow over the back of the tree, packing in a wall nearly a foot thick before he went to the other side, digging out a very small space from under the tree, as small of a space as two people could possibly occupy. He pulled a small package from his coat, pulling out the thin, silver blanket and laying it along the walls and floor inside.

“Come on, Q.” James turned to him to find that Q’s shaking had slowed. Not a good sign. His body was giving up.

“I c-c-can’t m-mov-move.”

“Okay, I’ve got you.” James promised, picking him up and carrying him, sliding him through the small entrance and to the very back of the shelter. He took off his coat and slid in after him, unzipping Q’s coat.

“P-put it-t b-back on.” Q whimpered.

“Nope. We’ll get warmer faster this way.” James said, his body practically on top of Q’s. He reached for Q’s arms to start rubbing them.

“D-do-don’t!” Q protested with wide eyes.

“Why not?” James asked, managing to get his coat over them, the blanket below providing a little shelter from the snow, the shelter providing protection from the wind.

“C-c-cold blo-blood to-to h-heart w-will m-make heart f-fail-fail.”

“Okay…okay.” James whispered, not allowing his teeth to chatter as he squeezed closer to Q, trying to give him all the warmth he could. “Stay awake, Q. Stay with me. How much longer until extraction Q? Tell me.”

“F-four ho-hours twent-ty.” Q stated, closing his eyes.

“That's only a little bit longer... Stay awake, Q… Stay with me.”

“Kay.”

“I’m the only one who gets to die on assignments, you got that?”

“N-no…you d-don’t… N-no dy-dying.”

“But then you’d get to keep all of your precious equipment, Q, just think of it. You won’t have to deal with me anymore.” James teased, wrapping his arms around Q and pulling him against his chest. Q groaned in agony at the movement.

“D-don’t d-die.” Q insisted.

“I’ll make a deal, if we both make it out, I promise I’ll bring all of my equipment back for the next three assignments. I’ll even stop flirting with you.” James swore and he meant it. Anything to keep his Quartermaster fighting and alive.

“D-don’t s-stop. I k-k-kinda l-like it.”

“You like me flirting with you?” James asked with a smile, shivering slightly against Q’s body and feeling Q tremor. Bond was definitely losing from this arrangement, all of his warmth getting sucked out of him and pulled into Q...bu  he didn't care. Thankfully the space was tiny and hardly any of it was escaping the shelter. It simply recirculated around them.

“L-like y-you.” James’ heart stuttered for a moment.

“You like me?”

“L-lots…”

“You have really bad taste in men, Q.” James chuckled.

“I-I k-know y-you’d n-nev-er like m-me… S-ski-nny bo-boffin wif sp-spots and I-I am m-man. I c-couldn’t t-tell you.”

“Q…Q, I do like you. I really do. And while you are skinny and very much a man, you _don’t_ have spots you brilliant man… Why wouldn’t I care for the genius who keeps me safe? Who stiches me up when I refuse to go to medical? Who lets me sleep on the couch when I don’t feel safe at my flat?”

“M-m-man.”

“Q, that hardly matters. Stay with me and when we go home we can go out for dinner or drinks or we can stay in the flat and I can cook you dinner and we can sit next to the fireplace and play scrabble or chess. Wherever we go it’s going to be warm. Would you like that?” James asked gently. Q didn’t move or reply. James looked down over Q’s body that had gone still. “Q?” James asked worriedly. He leaned forward and felt small puffs of air hit his face, gentle, barely there. “You’re not going to die out here, Q… You’re not.” James insisted, holding him close praying it would be enough as the blizzard began to close the entrance to the shelter without James noticing. He was too busy making sure Q was still alive.

800Q8

“James? Q?!” The voice was muffled by the snow and James slowly opened his eyes, waking up at the sound of it. “Where are they? The tracker says there right here. James! Q!” James smiled faintly when he felt Q shivering against him. Q had warmed up at least some to be shivering again.

“Here! We’re here!” James called out realizing that the air was a bit thin now that he was awake.

“Fuck, they’ve been snowed in. One second James! Hold on. Tell me your status!” That was Alec’s voice. Something began to shuffle above them, snow moving.

“I’m fine, Q, Q’s been stabbed and he’s cold, he’s so cold. He won’t wake up. We got the job done.” James called.

“Skinny git shouldn't be in the fucking snow.” Alec commented. James saw light reflect in his eyes and felt a hand on him. “You realize you’re under a foot of snow don’t you? Damn lucky you aren’t dead. Come on… I’m going to pull you out.” James felt arms around him and then felt Q leave his arms as he was dragged away. “Get him out of here!” Alec called.

“No! Q’s still down there.” James called out as someone lifted him and pulled him away.

“I’ve got him, James, I’ve got him.” Alec promised as he pulled the boffin out, wrapping him in the thermal blanket as he did so, trying to keep the skinny man as warm as he could.

800Q8

James opened his eyes to Alec sitting next to him. “Welcome back, sleeping beauty.”

“How’s Q?”

“Awake… Almost lost his leg, but he’s awake and he’s alright. You saved his life and his leg, you know.”

“Good…” James sighed as he sat up, pushing away the mountains of blankets over him. “Where is he?”

“You like him, don’t you?” Alec smiled teasingly. “Come on, James, I know you too well for you to hide it. You’ve liked him from the start haven’t you?”

“Not quite. From the time he said: ‘So much for my promising career in espionage’.” James answered, putting his feet to the ground.

“He’s a good kid, don’t break his heart.” Alec teased. “Room fourteen.” Alec nodded.

“Thank you.” James stated, getting up, very happy to be in a warm place. He walked down the hall and pushed open the door, looking at Q. Q was supposed to be talking to M, but he stopped and looked up.

“James…”

“Q.” James nodded back. Q smiled warmly.

“I—thank you.” Q said after a moment.

“No problem.” James grinned.

“About what you said…” Q started.

“Yes?”

“Were you serious? I mean, I don’t remember much, but I swore you said—”

“Scrabble or chess?” James asked with a small smirk.

“Either way I’m going to kick your arse, so pick your own poison.” Q smiled happily as James took his hand and sat down next to him.

“I will. What do you want to eat? I can make you anything you’d like.”

“Surprise me. I’m not picky.”

“Thank God.” M sighed after a moment. “Please, by all means, start dating, because the tension at work has been driving everyone crazy, just don’t do anything in MI6 and we’ll be fine.”

“Yes, sir.” Q nodded.

“You’re really going to stick to that rule?” James asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m being polite.” Q shrugged. James laughed and gently pressed a kiss to Q’s lips. Q smiled against James’ lips before he pulled away.

“Shall I leave the room?”

“What was your next question?” Q wondered.

“You said you had the information.”

“Oh, yeah, about that. I sent it to my computer in my office. I can get it to you as soon as I feel like walking up there.” Q nodded.

“Alright, anything else I should know?”

“Yes, winter is dreadful, don’t know why the world bothers.” Q pouted.

“Also, I’m buying Q warm cloths.” James added.

“Also, James is a space heater, literally.”

“Mission related?” M added, rolling his eyes.

“That was related to the mission, obviously.” Q stated.

“Some people…” James sighed.

“Goodbye, you two. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t want you to do. We are in medical after all and I don’t think the doctors would appreciate it, especially if one of their patients ripped their stitches…again.” M left them with one last stern look.

“Want some tea?”

“Are you trying to take care of me?”

“Of course I am.” James smiled, standing up.

“Earl Grey, please?”

“Of course…” James started for the door.

“James?”

“Yes?”

“This isn’t just…pity or duty, is it?”

“Q, you should know better than to ask that question. You are a genius, after all.”

Q smiled warmly as James left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Much love.


End file.
